In Another World
by Jynxxi13
Summary: Sam and Dean have faced countless strange things in their days as hunters. But a tear in reality? Actually maybe. But it in this case, it throws something new into their corner that they have yet to deal with. And while Sam is eager to learn whatever he can, Dean seems to be completely entranced by something else entirely. Rated M for safety.
1. Clean Up: Aisle 1

**A/N: This came to me in a dream I just recently had. And it was so bizarre and interesting that I thought that by turning into a fanfiction, I could entertain some readers with it. I kept waking up, and falling back asleep only to have it continue, as I have control over my dreams. To a fault, of course. I hope that I can get this written exactly as I dreamed it! Enjoy my loves! And yes, the OC written is in place of me. Because this dream was from my perspective. That being said, I'm not actually all that interested in either Sam or Dean as romantic involvements, this is just how it transpired in my dream. Alright, let's go!**

* * *

"So get this," A lit up screen of a tablet was forcibly shoved into Dean's face before the coffee had a chance to finish brewing. Giving his brother a gravely look, and a sneer, Dean looked down at the screen where an article about a series of grocery store robberies...going right?

"Sam, it's my job to fix the things that go wrong and bump in the night. Not things that have a happy ending in grocery stores." His gruff voice was on the verge of annoyance. Sam grinned like he knew something which irritated the older brother that much more. How could it be 8am and Sam be awake, showered, shaved, and dressed without a struggle? Jerk.

"That isn't the weird part. There's this grocery store in California that seems to have an unusually high robbery rate. And the one to catch all the perps?" He paused for effect and swiped to an image of a young woman in her late 20's with coal black wavy hair and jade-green eyes. "This girl. Viveka Jones. She's been the store manager there for the last 5 years and says that she single-handedly takes the robbers down and saves the store."

"So?" Dean's coffee still wasn't finished and he wasn't seeing the appeal other than the fact that the girl in mention was a 10 out of 10 hottie that he would buy a drink for in the bar.

"They were all given jobs afterwards, a second chance. They're like cronies, according to customers. And the kicker?" Sam poured himself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher on the table and took a sip. "They claim to have all been taken down because she bit them in order to subdue them."

The theoretical light bulb turned on over Dean's head and caused him to look at Sam.

"So you're saying, that the store manager of the local Piggly Wiggly is a second chance giving, grocery shelf stocking vampire queen who employs the robbers that she turned into her nestlings?"

The silence in the kitchen was deafening while Sam sat back with his juice.

"Pretty much, yeah. But not a Piggly Wiggly, it's a chain called Pavillions. This is one of the larger counties is Southern California. According to the article, somewhere between Los Angeles and Disneyland."

"Great. While we're at it, after we gank the fanger, we can visit the House of Mouse."

At least the coffee was finally done.

* * *

After some more studying, plenty of packing of both beer and weapons, the Winchester brothers set out from the bunker going due west towards the Golden Coast. Sam continued to rattle off Viveka's record of being the hero for her store and then employeeing the potential thieves. It seemed like the entire staff was just one big nest of vampires that they had to take down. But then again, did they?

"I don't see why we don't just let this one go, I mean. She's not really hunting on the innocent, right?" Dean inquired, keeping his eyes trained on the very long road ahead. To his right, Sam sat with papers and files open across his lap and the dashboard.

"Well...she's a vampire. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" With a deep inhale through his nose and an exhale heavy enough to puff his stubbly cheeks out, Dean rolled his shoulder and readjusted himself in his seat. 10 years ago, that would have been a simple question to answer. But after Benny coming across his path, it changed his view on vamps. Not all of them were gnarly bloodsuckers.

"Nevermind." Dean cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut and open again to refocus. "Does it say how many she's got in the nest?"

"Uhh..." A ruffle of papers of store files that Sam had gotten a hold of disrupted the soft playing of Journey in the car. "Yeah, the official roster for the store she frequents is 40. And another store she runs on the other side of town is at about 38. It says that she keeps operations running so smoothly that district managers want to give her another store."

"Which means more minions. Those numbers are insane. And her cronies are under control?"

"Like a spell. They don't attack humans, there's no record of any attacks in those areas. She plays a clean game." That seemed so out of the ordinary for a vampire that was seemingly building a small empire or and army of younglings, how she was keeping that many under control, the boys had no idea. But all they knew was that they were hunters and vampires were the bad guys. No questions asked.

* * *

 _"Attention Pavillion's shoppers, the time is now 10:45 and the store will be closing in 15 minutes. Please make your final selections and purchases as we prepare to close. As always, thank you for choosing Pavillion's for all of your grocery needs, we are happy to have you with us, and have a good night."_

The number of customers in the store had started to dwindle from the busy scurry it had been earlier that evening as the people of this town had all gotten off work and were picking something up for supper. For now, it was the stragglers. The folks who have last minute cravings, desperate husbands with pregnant wives, and bored teenagers with nothing better to do. Be that as it may, the store was still in good shape and was just about ready to call it a day.

Locking the doors behind the last customer, Viveka swung around with her back against the doors with an exhausted huff. All of the carts were in the process of being returned and the floors being swept, a couple of her crew were meticulously restocked and refreshing old merchandise with fresh and in date products. With one duty done and another started, the store was ready to be locked up for the night like clockwork.

"Headin' out, Boss." One of her employees shouted into the store office 30 minutes later as she rang up all the register tills and balanced the safe.

"Alright, but boys, stay out of sight. The woods where we hunt may be prosperous but it's also private land. Be careful." The boss was waved off like she had nothing to worry about and she was at last, left alone with her store and her numbers. Her two favorite things in the world. And she was almost done and ready to leave to her other store to get the deposit for the morning drop. But her fine ears picked up something out of place, a sound that didn't belong in the empty parking lot. An engine?

"What?" She muttered, stepping out with the deposit bag tucked tightly in her grip, she made sure the safe was closed and locked followed by her office door. She didn't have the space for another team member at this store, and she was hoping she wouldn't have to hurt anyone. The distinctive creak and slam of two heavy, metal doors caught her attention as she turned out the lights in the store. She could see in the dark, humans couldn't.

"Well, it looks like Mommy Vampire is onto us, Sammy." Dean said, slamming the trunk shut. The cutting of the lights always meant that whoever was inside, they didn't want to be found. Both brother's adjusted their tires in their cheap suits as they cautiously approached the store from where they parked on the side. There was a vehicle parked just outside the employee entrance, but to their disadvantage, it was locked.

"Get to work on the door. I'm gonna head to the front." Dean left his brother to pick the door like he seemed so well inclined to do. With one hand on the gun attached to his hip, Dean slowly approached the front of the store by staying close to the wall. Behind him, Sam had the door open and he signaled him to take that route, he had the front. And unless she chose to make a run for the back and make a lot of noise, they had her cornered.

"So you're a Winchester come out to put a steak in my heart. Was wondering when you'd catch wind of my super evil ploy."

"Hey!" Dean jumped and pointed his gun straight at her, wooden bullets loaded and ready to fire. With a deep sigh, Viveka maneuvered the bank deposit into her purse so it would remain safe. "Oh like I'm going to take money from a grocery store, what kinda guy do you take me for?"

"Depends," She said, tying her dark hair up into a pony tail, watching every twitch he made out of caution. "What kind of vampire do you take me for?"

"The kind who turns thugs into vamp slaves. I'm sure their moral compasses don't point due North but what you're doing is hella messed up."

"Okay, and while you point that useless thing at me, your brother is busy raiding my organic aisle which I expect you to pay for. And...hella?" Dean eyeballed as the pretty vampire dared to crook an eyebrow at his expense, with her stupid vampire judgey stare. Gun still pointed, he cocked it and aimed for the head.

"It's in, nowadays. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"As much as this foreplay turns me on, I really have to get to my other store on the other side of town before midnight to make the deposit." As Viveka turned to leave, a wooden bullet whizzed past her head and lodged itself into the thick glass of the automatic doors. From what he could tell, her eyes seemed to take on a glow. That was unexpected, it seemed to be fueled by either anger or irritation.

"My insurance won't pay for hunter's damage. I'm not hurting anyone-"

"Except your little vampire employees. I know how many you have and what it takes to keep things like you sustained. Who is feeding them?"

Glowing eyes rolled before hearing a crash come from inside the store. Whipping her head around, she saw that it was Sam, breaking through the inner automatic doors making his way to the outer set and straight for her. All it took was the turn of a key for the doors to open at a speed neither Winchester could keep up with and Sam splattered on the concrete at both Dean and Viveka's feet.

"Why are you guys messing up my store?! My employees feed on wildlife in the foothills to the East. Me? I'm an ancient. I don't need blood more than once every few decades or so. I'm not hurting anyone." Viveka managed to explain herself with that hypnotic stare that had Dean hanging on every word. Sam managed to get up onto his feet and step in between the two to break whatever voodoo magic she was practicing on his brother.

"We're hunters, you're the vampire. We take you out, end of story. And when you fall, so do your kids." Sam barked as Dean shook his head. It was like she was inside him, in his head speaking whispers of truths that he didn't know existed. Her voice was inside his mind, and the longer he looked into those glowing pools of jade, the more he listened.

"Sam, wait," The elder spoke up, cautiously lowering his weapon. "What's an ancient?"

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter one is done! Let me know what you think guys, I love reviews as much as money. Bear in mind, this was a dream I had that I had to write down or I'd go nuts. This one, unlike my Ninja Turtle's fic, I'm not living vicariously. If I don't get it down, it'll be reoccuring. And those get annoying. ANYWAY. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as my other stories. Still need to work on Holes...someday...**


	2. The In-Between

**A/N: I wanted to get a hard start on my fic here by getting a couple chapters up in one night. I'm notorious for being bad about updating so this is progress. This part of my dream didn't actually happen, because it was one of those things that was existing knowledge in the realm of dreams. Oh you know what I mean. Watch Inception if you need facts on dreams and how they work. This took a little work to come up with, to explain things my dreamself already knew but I don't. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Much to the dismay and heated argument from Sam, Dean let Viveka go to her second store with the promise she'd meet them at their motel room at 12:30 later that night. When it was approaching 12:45, Sam was ready to start his 'I told you so' speech when they both heard a knock on their door. Guns drawn, they answered it, and to their surprise, was Viveka. This time in street clothes. Jeans, a graphic tee, and a sweater. She dressed pretty normal for a creature of the night.

"Sorry I'm late, I stopped at home to change."

"Right, _change_." Sam used an accusing tone.

"Oh man, you caught me, I managed to hunt down a pack of humans and drink their blood and make my bank deposit in time. Please, I'm not what you think I am. Now are you going to invite me in or not?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other with wild eyed stares. Once again, Dean gulped when he watched those vibrantly bright jade eyes roll.

"I'm a vampire, and can't enter anywhere without being invited in." That went against everything that the boys were taught. Vampires weren't fanged blood suckers who veered away from garlic and couldn't cross a threshold without being invited in. That was Hollywood stuff, right? Lowering their guns to the point that they were set down, Viveka grinned.

"Alright, _please_ come in." Dean said, with as much fake courtesy in his voice that he could possibly muster. And as she began to step forward, her foot wouldn't enter. At which point she stepped back with her arms crossed.

"Do you wanna hear this or not? Now mean it or I'm leaving. I can't come in unless you genuinely invite me in."

"Fine, come in. You want a beer?" Viveka took a step and she was inside, that was better. But turned down the offer of the drink. She wasn't a fan of the canned variety of alcohol.

"No thanks, whiskey usually staves off the cravings. And it doesn't smell like you have any off that." She said, making herself comfortable at the small table near the window where Sam had his usual laptop set up. Dropping down a medium sized book that was bound in old leather with gold lettering that seemed to be written in Latin, the vampire gestured to it with her hand and started speaking before they could start asking.

"This is the book of the Ancients. My race of vampires that dates back to when your kind was discovering the stars. I am an Ancient, a pureblood. We're a rare species, as those of us that are Pures have the pureblood of a vampire. We were born, not bitten. That being said, my kind doesn't exist, not here anyway. I'm the only one here." Sam picked up the book and opened the cover to take in the smell of the paper. It smelled like it had been on this planet for thousands of years.

"What do you mean, _not here_?" Dean said, polishing his gun, making a statement that if she tried anything funny, he'd fire. "There's only one kind of vampires, Sweetheart. And they're a bunch of shark toothed little turd mongers who only die by taking off their heads."

"Shows what you know, Jarhead. I'm not from this reality, boys. I got stuck here a couple hundred years ago before Columbus was in diapers. However, our realities are almost exactly alike, with minor differences. Heaven and Hell are only aspirations and not real, unlike here. Demons and angels or creatures of lore, unlike here. The only things that go bump in the night are vampires."

The more he learned, the less he believed and yet at the same time, the clearer things became. His best friend was an angel of the Lord, after all. He guessed that at this rate, nothing was impossible. He flinched when she started to speak again, this time a little strain in her voice.

"My employees are only half breeds, and are the only ones who can exist in the sunlight. They're also my family and all I have in this world. I made them and I connect with all of them. And I won't let you take them away from me-"

"Woah woah woah, princess." Dean interrupted, standing and dropping his gun on his bed. "So you're telling me, that there is more than one dimension than this one?"

Sam was barely listening as he thumbed through the pages of the ancient book. Most of it was hard to make out, but enough translating in his days as a hunter were proving to be relatively helpful in this case. It said it all. Viveka was a vampire from what movies depicted. She had fangs, burned up in sunlight, and died from a stake to the heart. They compelled humans to do as they pleased, brainwashing or erasing memories at will, living for thousands upon thousands of years. It was all right here.

"You know, for a guy who's literally been to Hell and back on more than one occassion, you sure are hard to convince. Of course there is, meat head."

"Hey...my name is Dean." He interjected, obviously a little butthurt. "It looks like you've been keeping tabs on us."

"Well, you and your kid brother literally are all that we monsters talk about. Which happens when you nearly end the world a couple times. Your name isn't unheard of, we talk. Some more than others. Funny things, black eyes, they taste awful. Rotten."

"Hahaha, you've tried taking a bite out of a _demon?_ Hate to break it to you, those are meat suits and don't have an ounce of blood in 'em." She held up her hand with a grimace.

"I'm aware of that _now_."

Suddenly his brother shot to his feet and scurried to Dean to point things out, pictures and scriptures that said that everything coming out of her mouth was true. Dean found it difficult to believe after everything that was written in his father's book. And just what he learned on the job after all these years. She was the real deal, it seemed and it was difficult for Dean to cope with. Being trained and fine tuned to one type of monster and one reality was evidently really easy. Figuring out that not only did his world of monsters exist, there was an alternate version of this place where hunters weren't needed. At least, not of his variety.

"Alright, settle down, Sam. If she's as sensitive to sunlight as this book says she is, why hasn't she burnt to a crisp yet?"

"Enchanted stones. I keep mine around my neck, without it I'm as good as dust." Viveka was ready with another mean comment when she heard the sudden increase in Dean's heartbeat. Moving from her position at the window, she sashayed across the room with a motion that Sam could only define as cat like. Very calculated and smooth, and her eyes were dead set on his brother. Like a vicious and seasoned hunter, more dangerous than themselves.

"What's got a big bad hunter like you so worked up? I'm not interested in making you my next meal. I'm set for another 30 years. I don't want to hurt your kind, I just want to spend the rest of my days in this reality which you two seem to keep messing up, as peacefully as I can." She said, giving the oldest Winchester an unexpected shove to the chest which knocked him back onto the bed when it hit his legs.

"Seriously, where I come from, the kind of apocolypse we have ever had to worry about was biblical, a thing of myths, granted, it sets a pretty big divide between humans of faith and those of science. Point is. What you two seem to keep doing is destroying the place. And you have the nerve to threaten me?" She had a point. Whenever the end of the world was on the horizon, one would bet that the cause or effect was either Sam or Dean. But they always managed to save the world at the end of the day.

However, this small statured vampire had a bigger personality than the two of them put together. Sam found it amusing, Dean didn't know what to make of her. She was pretty enough to be one of the girls he'd pick up in a diner on a job, but far more deadly. But he'd had his fill of her for now and couldn't tolerate being in the same room as her for much longer. So he grabbed his keys and coat and headed out. The signature sound of the Impala firing up, meant Sam had at least 2 hours to get all the information he wanted.

"Someone is a little hot tempered." She snorted, making herself comfortable on one of the beds after kicking off her shoes. Glancing sideways, she witnessed Sam grabbing his laptop and hurrying to the opposite bed with a notepad and a pen.

"That's putting it lightly. So...how did you end up here, again?" Viveka smirked, she could tell Sam loved to learn, and that was her favorite kind of human if she had one. Dean was a little hard to pin down, but it seemed that she wasn't going to get these two out of her hair any day soon, so she might as well get with the program.

* * *

Daylight broke before Dean returned to the room with breakfast burritos for him and Sam. He was surprised to see that their little vampire friend was passed out in his bed, buried far underneath the covers. The vampires he knew of slept as well, so at least this wasn't anything strange. What he didn't find surprising was Sam sitting up in bed with that old book open in his hands.

"So, did you learn anything about Bloody Mary while I was out?"

"Dude, come on. She isn't that bad. She doesn't hurt anyone and just gets her kicks out of a successful day of running a chain of grocery stores. We've got nothing on her," Sam said defeated.

"What was that speech you gave me on the way out here? Oh yeah, we're hunters, she's a vampire. That's it. Don't tell me she bat her eyelashes and flashed her pretty glowing eyes and made you like her?" Setting the bag of food on the table, Dean sat down and started to dig in by fishing out his burrito and unwrapping the foil. He took a massive bite with a grunt of satisfaction.

"I may be a country boy from Kansas but man these Californians have breakfast burritos down to a science," He said through a mouthful, making his brother grimace and look back at the book. Viveka was either faking it, or really was deep asleep. Because Dean's obnoxious eating habits were nowhere near quiet.

"Anyway, according to her, during one of her reality's unusally bad storms, it seemed that there was a tear. Like, a portal opened up and she fell into it landing here in our world at least 700 years ago. The likes of which has never happened again. So she just waited it out, I guess." It was disturbing how much sense Sam made when Dean had food in his belly.

"Sucks to be her. Hehe, get it, sucks?"

"I would own the entire Pavillion's franchise if I had a dollar for every time I heard that joke." Viveka's voice suddenly erupting from underneath the blanket startled the boys enough to make them jump. Even more so that they didn't even notice that she wasn't under the blanket and was instead standing in the center of the motel room. She moved far too quickly for Dean's liking.

"Did you have fun pouting, Dean?"

"Hey, you're a lot to handle. And I'm only one guy. Gimme a break." Viveka groaned and rolled her eyes yet again. It seemed to be habitual for her to do so, and yet every time she did, Dean visibly shuddered. She noticed. And he didn't like it, vampires were the enemy and she was in here all night shmucking it up with his brother.

"Whatever, I have inventory to do today, so if you both don't mind I'd-" As she was making her way to the door, the brothers stopped her by standing just between her and the exit. "You both know I can get out if I want, right?"

"But that would require a fight and according to you, that's not your style," Dean teased. Her lovely features squinted while her hands found their place on her hips. "I suggest you put in your letter of resignation, becuase you're coming with us."

"And, what makes you, a mere human, think that I'll wanna do that?" Dean held up her enchanted stone necklace from one of his fingers, and suddenly the sunlight was very much Viveka's problem as it crept through the open slits of the curtains. She looked at Sam incredulously, like he'd done her the ultimate betrayal.

"Thought so. Sam, get the car loaded and ready to go home. I'll keep an eye on _her_." The way he said it made her feel like an animal. She was dangerous, but she was, by no means, an animal. She'd kept up her end of the deal so far and hadn't given them the slip when she had plenty of chances to. And yet, Dean _still_ didn't trust her.

"Why you son of a-"

"Hey now, if you can give me your word and come with us, you'll get this back. What's a vampire need from a grocery store anyway?" Dean said as Sam opened the door to start loading. The sunlight poured in and Viveka made a dive into the dark bathroom, making a loud screech that he'd only heard come from bats.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go, just close the door, please! I've lived too long to die in a motel room in Long Beach. Now will you give it back to me?" Dean kicked the door shut and she crawled out on all fours, shaking so heavily that he believed she was genuinely afraid. He tossed the stone necklace and she desperately caught it midair and put it around her neck where it safely belonged.

"What about my kin?" She asked, on the verge of tears. This shook Dean to his core for some reason, seeing those pools of jade rimmed in red like she was losing family. "I can't just leave them."

Dean sighed defeatedly. Evidently, she was being honest when she said they were family. And to Dean, he took family seriously.

"We'll figure it out in the car, now come on. We've got a long drive ahead of us, lotta road to put between there and here." His tone softened and seemed to put her at ease. When he looked at her with that expression on her face, he thought of Benny. Not all vampires were bad.

It was days like today that he wished Bobby was still kicking, to help him figure this chick out before she made him lunch when they yanked her around enough.

* * *

 **A/N: So far so good with the improvising. My dream kind of started at the beginning and quickly made its way straight to the middle. I'm working myself up to it, hopefully I'm a good enough writer to make up the in between!**


	3. Sunnyside Down

**A/N: This vampire lore is loosely rooted in the Vampire Diaries tone, similar in some ways, but different in others. The whole thing about Castiel's wings was in my dream and I couldn't understand why it worked that way, but that's just how it seemed to happen. It doesn't make a ton of sense, but then again, this is a fanfiction. Nothing makes sense, there are no rules!**

* * *

Saying goodbye to not only her stores and the hard work that she'd put into achieving such high ratings among customers and corporate, but to her family of young vampires as well. She left behind two alphas per store, and made sure that a chain of command was in place so that they wouldn't be sought after by any other hunters. The last thing she needed was a band of hunters finding out her secret and wiping out what's left of her species, at least in this reality. Who knew what was happening to her kind on the other side of this dimension.

"So where's this super secret bunker of yours? I'd at least like to know where I'm being held against my will." She muttered from the backseat. The vampire had lost track of how many hours had past and miles they'd gone since leaving California far, _far_ behind. Viveka lay stretched out across the backseat of the Impala with her phone held aloft in her hands. Sam and Dean looked at each other with the same thing in mind.

The Impala suddenly swerved and the wheels ran over a pothole, effectively tossing both the vampire and her phone around in the backseat.

 _"What_ is your problem?!" She screeched, bringing herself up from the floor by ways of the backrest where the two snickering Winchester's sat.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's the importance of seatbell safety, Sweetheart." Dean said with his stupid chuckle. An agitated breath of air disrupted the hair that had fallen into her face during her fall.

"My name is not Sweetheart...It's Viveka-HEY!" Another swerve and she was back on the floor of the Impala. Sam held in the snort when he heard the deep growl come out of their poor vampire friend. Keeping the peace, he gave his brother a nudge from his elbow to the ribs. Dean grinned and took the hint to leave her alone for the next 200 miles.

"So uhh, when's the last time you ate?" Sam asked with an uneasy tone. Viveka grunted as she climbed back onto the seat and sighed with exasperation. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Viveka snorted.

"About a decade ago. I'm fine. You however need to learn how to be subtle. Don't worry about me." Dean looked at her using the rear view mirror with a crook in his eyebrow.

"If that's true, then explain all your cronies."

"You really don't know a lot about vampires do you," The way she said it didn't sound like a question, but rather a statement. But for the sake of not having him rattle her around some more, she resolved with a gentle huff. "You don't have to feed in order to make a new prodigy. They feed to make the transformation complete but they use blood from wildlife, it keeps them weak and easy to handle."

"You mean _control._ " Dean said sternly. He could feel Viveka leering at the back of his head.

"Yes, control. If they fed on humans, they'd go crazy and then you'd have a good reason for coming after me. This isn't my first carousel ride, Dean. And by the time you and Sam are 6 feet under in the next 30 years, it won't be my last. YAH!"

Dean threw on the breaks hard enough for Viveka to slam her face hard into the back of the front seat. Luckily, this road was one less traveled and there was no one around for miles. Even Sam found the abrupt halt a little irritating.

"Dude!"

"It's talk like that which gets cocky vampires like you offed by hunters like me. If you make even the slightest hint about hurting another human being, it'll be nothing but dust, Viveka."

Once again, her hand slapped onto the backrest where her nails, threatening to sink into the leather, dug in to bring herself back up with a groan and a bloody nose. Looking to his left, Sam noticed a change in her eyes, they were suddenly dark and a long pair of fangs were on full display in a row of clenched teeth.

"Dean!" The younger brother panicked and knocked Viveka right in the face with his fist, cold clocking her unconscious. "Jesus, did you see the fangs on her?"

"Good work, Sammy. Keep an eye on her, I guess. You know how vampires like to play dirty."

Once again the wheels began to turn and the Impala did her duty to carry the boys home to the safety of the bunker. Their plus one seemed to remain unconscious the remainder of the drive home, but then again, she did get hit point blank in the face with Sam's fist of surprise. He didn't like surprises and seemed to pack a more powerful punch when startled. Sam had never seen a pair of teeth like that before and it had done quite enough to shake him to the core, her eyes were what frightened him the most. Black like a demon but with a burning redness just around the edges, like brimstone.

* * *

"Woah, nice shiner there, Tiger." Dean chuckled at one of the study tables as Viveka stumbled into view only to just barely collapse in the chair just opposite of the hunter. In his hands under the lamp was her Book the Ancients. She looked like the backside of a bad hangover, he knew all too well what it felt like to be knocked in the face until it was lights out. Dean leaned back, the back of his pen held between his grinning teeth.

"Shut-up. I got sucker punched, that's nothing to joke about."

"Quit your cryin' and do your weird vampire heal thing and feel better." Through the dim light, Dean was met with a glowing jade stare from an obviously displeased vampire. "What?"

"It takes blood to regenerate, you idiot. And I haven't fed in 10 years. This was a lot easier in the Dark Ages..." She sighed, sinking lower in the wooden chair until she slumped. "It takes a little more time for my wounds to heal when I eat the way I do."

"Sure does suck to be you right now, then, huh?" Dean replied by sitting back in his chair, his arms crossing his chest with a smug grin on his face. However, the look of destitute on her face did make him feel guilty, at least a tiny bit. Not enough to let her out and feast until she felt better, though. "Would regular food help a little?"

"It might. Maybe some eggs, just something with some protein..." She said, misery in her voice. Viveka wanted to be anywhere but here, Dean could feel that much, but with such a rare species like her on the loose. it was just better to be safe than sorry. One of her small hands rubbed at her sore, black eye. She'd develop a migraine if this didn't get fixed soon.

"Come on, we've got the grub you need and some ice for that eye."

"Mn?" Glancing up from the table, Viveka witnessed the hunter push back from the book in his chair to stand and tell her to silently follow him with a wag of his finger. By the time she stood up, his wide shoulders were already disappearing into the vast emptiness of the bunker in the direction she assumed the kitchen was in. Viveka made a hustle, this place was big enough for anyone unfamiliar to get lost; vampire or not.

"Heyy, there's our champ. Cas, this is who I was telling you about." The brightness of the large kitchen was a little too bright for Viveka's liking and her eyes took a moment to adjust. Her vision was so out of contrast that it made her dizzy enough to stumble a little more until she was met with the island in the middle. Dean was looking in the fridge for a couple of eggs while a pan began to heat up on the stove. But there was someone else here and he smelled...divine.

"Hello Viveka. Like Sam said, I'm Cas. Or well, Castiel is my given name but they seem to be better suited by calling me by a much shorter version of said name. I'm not really to familiar with the workings of nicknames but I'm sure in time you will earn one as well-"

"Cas, easy." Dean said from his place at the stove where the eggs had been cracked open to cook. Viveka stood in front of the angel a little awestruck. She was looking at him like a deity. "Viveka."

"Wha?!"

"How do you like your eggs?" Turning her head with a slow veer, she glanced at Dean.

"My what?"

"Your eggs, how do you like them fixed?" By the sound of the popping and crackling, she had to answer soon.

"O-oh, sunnyside up." Her attention turned back to Castiel where she circled him, completely fixated on his presence which only confused him all the more. He glanced at Sam for any sign of help but he could only shrug his shoulders. All the while, Viveka was entranced by Castiel, and it bewildered none of them more than Cas, himself. He felt spooked. "The angel..."

Viveka's fingers ran along what looked to be thin air, but only Castiel took notice and flinched when she did so.

"They're beautiful..." She whispered, without so much as an ounce of restraint. Now both hands came close together as she took some large steps to Castiel's side. "Magnificent."

"You...you can see them?" The angel tentatively asked. "My wings?"

"I can." Viveka marveled a little longer before stepping closer to the angel and giving him a sniff. She couldn't pinpoint what it was about his smell that was so magnetizing, but it was so powerful. "My people spoke of angels for centuries, about how that when one of our kind was in their presence we should be humbled that creatures as damned as we could be in their presence without bursting into flames."

"Uhh...Dean?" Castiel found himself uneasy around the creature who could not only see his wings, but she was touching them.

"Keep your trench coat on, she won't hurt you. Now, Fanger," Dean snapped his fingers in Viveka's ear to bring her out of the cloud of divinity that she'd ascended into and guided her by the shoulders to sit at the table across from Sam. In front of her was a pair of eggs and a slice of ham with some juice. "Shut up and eat so you don't go all Carrie White on us."

"Dean, I do _not_ have a very good feeling about your new roommate. She shouldn't be able to see my wings, it makes me uneasy that she can." Castiel had pulled Dean into the hallway for a word while Viveka ate and chatted with Sam, telling him the same thing she did to Dean about regenerating. He found it interesting, endlessly educating. There was so much about her that he wanted to document.

"Look, I don't exactly like it, either. But, she's safer here."

 _"She?"_

"You know what I mean. If she slips up just once, she could make a nest bigger than anything we've ever seen before." Dean leaned against the wall while his best friend paced anxiously back and forth. The sudden presence of someone so damned, yet so pure as to see his wings...it was just unnatural in the mind of an angel. Granted, one that was fallen. But still, it left him feeling unnerved.

"Dean, I'm worried that you're doing that thing where you think with your loins instead of your brain, again." The angel deadpanned, leaving Dean to scowl and scratch the back of his neck irritably. "I can see why, she is, indeed, attractive and would make a suitable mate if she wasn't a vampire-"

"Just trust me, I've got this, Cas." Dean didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence.

"Got what?" Viveka suddenly appeared in the doorway, spooking Dean enough to jump and look to see that Cas had pulled another disappearing act. She looked like she had much more energy, and her black eye seemed less swollen. With a shake of his head to regain his composure, the hunter cleared his throat and squared up to the surprisingly short vampire.

"Nothing, uhh... D'ya eat? How was it?"

"A little greasy but pretty tasty, actually. Thanks!" She was almost perky and it was weird. The last perky girl he'd been in the presence with was Charlie, which felt like a lifetime ago. Watching her leave was interesting as well, for reasons far more primal than Dean would care to admit. Her feet carried her to the book of her people and where it was left open. Just to the left was a pad of paper with what looked to be notes, the brothers attempting to translate it from the Latin it was in.

"Doing a little reading?" Viveka uttered quietly, glancing at Dean's handwriting. It was firm, like he pressed a little harder than necessary, but it was an attractive penmanship. Bold and clear just like his personality. Certain letters were heavier than others, his capital letters especially. But his punctuation was light and delicate, like he wasn't sure about how to finish that thought. A lot could be learned about the way someone wrote.

"Uhh yeah, well. Trying to anyway. I'm not as good with translating as Sam is. But um..." Dean had started to make his way over to where she was standing but stopped when she turned around from his notes to face him. Those eyes were glowing again, but he hadn't done anything to upset her. Or at least, he hoped he hadn't. Perhaps there was more about it in the book. Something about the way the glowing light of jade optics tore through the dimly lit bunker sliced him to the core. Viveka, in his eyes, didn't just see him, she was able to see _through_ him. Through the thick veil he had pinned firmly in place.

"Looks like you're translating just fine to me," She muttered, running her fingers over the letters written in Dean's hand. He couldn't stop his feet from rushing him to the table to grab the notes and brush hands with the vampire. Her skin wasn't cold and dead, but tepid, like water left in a glass for a little too long. But as they briefly touched, both of them experienced a spark that went right to their minds. Like static, only stronger. The sensation scared her enough for her to quickly withdraw her hand and examine her fingertips just to be sure of what she felt, Dean did the same.

"It looks like you're on the chapter of what my kind believes is the possibility of reincarnation should we be destroyed." Viveka finally said after enough silence had past. She been alive for way too long to want more silence. So she pulled out the chair just beside the one that Dean had been sitting in and picked up the pen to help translate some of the words. Many of them couldn't be translated in this day and age but she knew them all well enough to help.

"Yeah it was uh," He paused, sitting down beside her and scooting in close to the table. "I didn't think vampires believed in that sort of thing. What with the whole being immortal. Or as this book wrote _'A child of infinite moons.'_ Wouldn't think you'd be open to the thought of being brought back."

Scooting closer, Viveka leaned over Dean to bring the point of the pen under a faded scribe that she read out in the mother tongue, only for her to transpose what it meant.

 _'Beati mundo corde, et adhuc vivere'_ It means, to be pure of heart, let live again." Hearing the Latin fall out of her lips so effortlessly sent a shiver down Dean's spine from top to bottom, even the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"It doesn't happen often. Or rather, where I'm from, it was rare. Only a few spirits of my kind were chosen to be born again but as mortals. To live a life that would be extinguished. It had only been recorded a small handful of times, and we believed it to be connected to the holiest of souls." She managed to explain things in a way that made sense, and Dean found himself not feeling stupid as she did so. Sam often had a way of being a little condescending when trying to explain something Dean didn't grasp. And it had the tendency to rub him the wrong way.

"So do you have like a god or some entity that you pray to? You were all over Cas in there like he was the Pope." Viveka chuckled and leaned back into her seat, which offered a pang of disappointment in the back of Dean's mind. He'd caught a wiff of her scent and found himself not hating it. Vanilla and raw cotton, almost.

"Not exactly. But, we do have a higher...sense of being, if you wanna call it that. And they say that your sins of being a vampire are forgiven when the wings of an angel have given you the grace of their presence. I've been around for so long, it just...took me by surprise." Now it was Dean's turn to chuckle.

"Well if you need to repent a little more, Cas ain't your guy. Too flighty."

* * *

Hours flew by like minutes, and both Sam and Dean listened intently to Viveka as she went through her book page by page until they had worked their way through a good third before calling it a day. Viveka had the capacity to enlighten about her people all day long when given the chance, if only to erase the stigma that they were blood thirsty monsters who only looked at humans as walking meals. They understood that there was so much more, a secret society living under their feet, well, in another reality.

"This is some really great stuff, Dean. I feel like we should keep her here and study more, maybe she can help us with cases."

"Sam, don't get ahead of yourself, okay? She knows nothing about the monsters in our world, to her, they're legends. You saw how she acted around Cas, imagine how she'd be when she sees the alternate version of herself when another nest pokes up." Sam and Dean had once again disappeared into the kitchen to make another pot of coffee, this would be the third one for the afternoon. None of them had set foot outside to even see if there was daylight left. But the ache in Sam's neck and Dean's back told them they'd been there at least 8 hours.

Viveka had since climbed from her chair to perch herself on the table. It seemed easier to talk to the both of them with her feet crossed under her to stay comfy. She had to give it to them, their want and need to learn about her was rather flattering, if only because they'd never find anyone like her again. She knew she was being used, Viveka was old, but not stupid. And it made her wonder enough to pick up Sam's notepad and begin to thumb through what he'd chosen to write about her. While he wasn't looking and away in the kitchen, she picked through the hunter's notes like a nosy mouse.

After a few pages, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary until she noticed a heavy, thick circle around the word's 'regenerative blood properties.' But that's all there was to it, there was no other notes about it, which left her to wonder if he'd made a conclusion in his brain about her own power. Time would tell, she wouldn't let loose so much information that they'd never let her go. However, she had to admit it hurt a little, what if all she was to these guys was a source of regenerating strength and health? There was a drop in her gut, she couldn't tell if it was her stomach or heart.

Suddenly the vampire felt very small and very alone and her legs that were crossed at the ankles came up and bent at the knees when she hugged her own limbs for comfort. Viveka had never felt more alone in this world until she met these two, they made her alarmingly aware that she didn't belong here by all the surprise she was met with. Moments like this made her miss home so much that everything hurt from the inside out. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and no one could hear her, or save her.

"You okay?" Sam's voice jolted the vampire out of her own thoughts aggressively enough that she nearly lost her balance when the mug of coffee was thrust into her hands. Those eyes that usually reflected the sun on the sea were staring into the dull hot liquid, devoid of her previous temperament. "I made it this time, so it won't taste like garbage."

"Don't be a bitch, Sam." Dean said, taking a sip. Viveka turned away the offer of coffee and slowly came down from the tabletop where she began to saunter away towards the exit. "Hey, you goin' somewhere?"

"I just need some air, follow me if you want. I don't really care..." Her voice sounded empty of any and all character which they found a little odd. Glancing at each other and then at the vampire's disappearing figure, they chose to leave her alone, trust her a little. Perhaps that would build the same amount of faith in her as well.

Time would only tell how much faith and trust could be built between a pair of hunters and a vampire.

* * *

 **A/N: So she's moody. And the boys are greedy. Nothing new AMIRITE?! Luuuuuuuul. I am forcing myself to have this dream every night until I get this finished so I don't implode. Save me.**


	4. Tell Me Why

**A/N: It's remarkable that I'm able to remember this dream for this long. But it continues!**

* * *

"Hey, Viv!" Dean's deep voice barked from not too far in the distance behind the vampire. She'd taken a long walk down the hillside that the bunker was tucked away in, found herself a rock to sit on, and just sat there to think. At first, she didn't acknowledge the hunter's call, why should she? After all, she was just a tool for them to use in the time of a crisis. Not a friend or a member of a team, a tool. Something about being knocked down that low hit her hard in a dark place.

"Viveka!" Once again that low voice called her name and she finally surrendered with a heavy sigh.

"I'm down here..." Viveka's voice was barely above a gentle call, making it a point that she didn't want to be found. But find her, he did and lowered himself onto the flat boulder just beside her. Viveka was hunched with her forearms resting on her thighs, hands clasped together as if in desperate prayer. With his boot, Dean nudged Viveka's foot to bring her attention up from the layer of dead leaves on the ground.

"What's goin' on? You've been out here for over an hour." He muttered quietly as she shifted a little bit away from him. Dean found her behavior weird and scooted right back against her. When she moved once again, she realized she ran out of space on the rock and just exhaled in defeat. "Viv?"

"What are you planning to use me for?" She said at last after some more nudging of his foot and shoulder. Dean was caught off guard and struggled to find the answer, at least the answer that wouldn't upset her. "I saw the notes that Sam was taking. My blood has regeneritive properties, it heals. It had a big, dark circle around the words. So just, be honest."

"Ah..." Not much got by this vampire, and if it did, it didn't stay unknown for long. Twisting his lips in thought and biting the inside of his cheek nervously, Dean ventured that honesty was the only way to make her trust him. Even if he didn't completely trust her, yet. "Well, maybe. If at some point in the future you find yourself still with us, then yeah. We'd ask you for some blood. But..."

Viveka swallowed as she let it soak in. Her eyes glanced up for a moment just in time to watch a little white rabbit tail disappear into a burrow. However, her attention was snagged when her hand was envoloped in a calloused warmth. Startled, she dared a look to find that her hand had disappeared within the hold of Dean's. It took some wriggling but he managed to lace their fingers together and give her a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"We won't hold you prisoner. I won't hold you prisoner."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Viveka asked incredulously. It made no sense, if she was free to go, why did they drag her away from her happy little grocery store living?

"I don't know I-...I wasn't expecting you to have such a charming personality, I guess. And it crossed my mind that our paths were supposed to meet." Viveka withdrew her hand from Dean's to reach into her hoodie pocket and withdraw a pack of cigarettes and a silver zippo. Once the butt of one was tucked between her lips, she lit the end until it glowed. Dean didn't think she smoked, but from the smooth fashion in which she lit one up, he assumed she'd been doing so for a good few hundred years.

"Meant to be, huh?" She said, her voice just a little muffled from the cigarette in her mouth. She quickly rectified the problem by withdrawing it between two fingers and exhaling a stream of milky white smoke through her nose. "You believe that crap?"

"I've gone through too many things to not believe in it. I've seen God and partied with the King of Hell, my best friend is an angel, and I've died a few hundred times only to come back. So yeah, I believe in a little thing called fate."

Puffing away on her cigarette, Viveka chuckled quietly through her nose and flicked the ashes with her thumb. She was so unreadable that it confused Dean, unsure about what she was going to say next. One would think that with all the vampires he'd run across that he'd be better practiced or prepared in how they ticked. But watching her anxiously take long drags on her cigarette was one of the most intense experiences.

"Fate," She said quickly, dropping the cigarette to snuff it out under her sneaker. "So let me see if I have this right. You think that we're drawn together, but at the same time, you want to use me as your fountain of health."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds awful."

"Hah!" Viveka stood up, brushing off her back side of any dirt before shoving both of her hands into her pockets. The air was cold inside her lungs when she took a deep breath while she struggled with the decision of what to do next. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to run until her feet bled. But now, she had nowhere to go. Thanks to these idiot Winchesters.

"Viveka, come on. Work with me a little, please?" The vampire whipped around with such a glare that actually made his skin crawl.

"Why should I? You drag me hundreds of miles away from home, make me abandon my clan, and now you want me to be your friend? Are you psychotic?" At this point, she was pacing both anxiously and furiously. Dean had a lot of nerve, asking so much of her when they had low-key kidnapped her. He was making her so irritated, so upset that the desire to feed again was creeping its way into her mind.

"I'm sorry, alright! I wasn't thinking, this doesn't usually happen. Vampires in my world aren't like you. They're evil, blood sucking bastards without a conscience."

"Damn it, Dean!" Viveka screeched, taking a powerful swipe at an unfortunately close tree. Chunks of bark and splinters flew at Dean's face which caused him to shield his eyes and duck slightly. When he lowered his defenses, she was standing there, panting heavily with her fangs gaping out of her own mouth. The creature looked like a beast on the edge and Dean felt a pang of guilt for putting her there.

"Woah, just relax. You don't wanna hurt me-"

"Don't I?" She snapped. Drawing her fingers into her palms until her knuckles cracked, the vampire managed to get a grip on herself and her anger until both her fangs receded and her tempered dissipated. Her entire body seemed to be trembling wildly and if Dean wasn't careful, she'd slip through the cracks. Slowly, Dean took a step towards her with his hand outstretched.

"Viveka, come on. Come back inside, let's talk. Please?" Bright eyes glanced at Dean's hand, his palm was open with his fingers beckoning for her to come back. Viveka stared at it for what felt like an eternity before eventually, her guard fell at last. His fingers came tightly around her hand and began to bring her back towards him and the bunker.

"Fine. But I'm still pissed at you, you're not getting my blood." She said at last once they had started back up the hill. Dean chuckled, that was fair.

"Alright." Dean chose to say nothing else the entire way back, he didn't want to shove his foot in his mouth. He was even nice enough to hold the door open for her. Once they made their way back downstairs to the common room, Castiel was sitting in one of the arm chairs with Viveka's book open in his lap.

"Hey Cas, doin' some reading?"

"Well, yes. There is only one way to get through a book, and that is to read it." Viveka snickered, he was such a smartass. She could appreciate it, however the subject matter in his lap was making her somewhat nervous. He was an angel, capable of slaying her with a simple flick of the wrist. It was engrained into her for as far back as she can remember that angel's were to be feared and respected. Jade hues remained down as she passed through the room to disappear down the hall into the bedroom she'd been given.

"Dean, this girl. She makes me very uneasy." The angel closed the book and set it on the table beside him before he stood and placed his hands on both of his friend's shoulders. The worry in his eyes was unmistakable. Castiel was the voice of reason for the Winchesters, without Bobby, he was all they had to keep their heads straight. Dean understood the concern, he was getting involved in a place he shouldn't, although he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was a reason Viveka popped up on their radar.

"Don't worry, Cas. I've got this." Speaking with his eyes, Dean made it so Castiel would feel at ease about what he said. He meant it, he wasn't going to let this go south. As long as she stayed close and in his line of sight, nothing bad would happen. He hoped. "Why don't you go and get some rest, huh?"

At first, Castiel wanted to argue. However he knew Dean well enough than to ever doubt his choices, that would only end in some rough words and a lot of liquor. Sober Dean was a friendly Dean. Plenty of years and numerous bottles of beer and whiskey was the hunter's track record that Castiel had to reference. Letting it go was the wiser decision, albeit, never often the smartest. Hopefully, where Viveka was concerned, he wouldn't have to worry about Dean and Sam's well-being. If they trusted her, Castiel would, too.

"If you say so. I think I'll go turn on the Netflix now." Castiel spoke simply before hobbling away down the hall. Dean cast a hand over his eyes, giving the corners near his nose a gentle rub to stave off what threatened to be a headache. He sank down into one of the arm chairs near the book case and stretching out his legs, Dean sighed. This was going to be an interesting experience with a vampire in the bunker. The mental battle about whether or not she could truly be trusted was put to rest, at least for the night, Dean needed a stiff drink. Or two.


	5. She's Such A Tease

**A/N: The last chapter was a little short, this one is just a little bit longer. I'm trying to make sure I don't bore my readers with overly long chapters. I hope you all enjoy my weird dream!**

* * *

One week, and then two, time swept by in the blink of an eye which wasn't unusual for Viveka. Time was all she had on this planet and its illusion never seemed to exist. But it did pass and did so uneventfully. Despite accompanying the boys on more than a few hunts, there was nothing to fret about, it seemed where she was concerned. That fact helped eased Castiel's unrest about the vampire and her role in the Winchester's lives. She hadn't given him a reason to believe that she was evil or blood thirsty, Castiel was content in believing she just wanted to live peacefully. Unlike the rest of the monsters they came across.

For now, Viveka was happy and content in aiding the boys in their supernatural ventures to make mankind safe. Dean found it endearing that she was willing to give her time for the sake of humans when they'd done nothing for her in the past. Time and time again, all the blood and carnage they encountered in their hunts, Viveka never faltered, never craved. Dean hadn't seen the vicious beast since that day in the woods, she did well in keeping herself maintained. Centuries of living had worked in her favor.

What Dean didn't expect was just how innocently charming the vampire seemed to be, though he was sure to always keep up his defenses just in case. But that didn't stop him from casting glances when she wasn't looking, catching a whiff of her perfume when she'd walk by, or listening in as she sang along to every song on the radio as she made breakfast or cleaned her bedroom. She was an enigma to the hunter, one that he couldn't put his finger on. Dean was enamoured by her, entranced as if she were a gypsy. That magnetic pull from her that left him wanted to touch her skin or hold her hand, perhaps even run his fingers through that raven hair.

Lost in his thoughts, Dean hadn't realized that he'd been staring blankly through the windshield of the Impala as he and Viveka waited in the car while Sam grabbed some food for the road. Humans were such funny creatures when they became enveloped in their own thoughts like he currently was, his eyes wandering about aimlessly as though he was dreaming with his eyes open.

"Dean?"

AH!" He jumped and accidently laid on the horn, scaring himself again. She fell back in the backseat in a fit of adorable laughter, slapping the seat with her palm. "Jesus, don't do that, Viveka! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry!" She said through a downfall of giggles. When he cast his arm across the top of the seat to throw a dirty glare back at her, she snorted through her nose in the attempt to stop her laughter. His face was precious and angry.

"Oh haha, laugh it up, Chuckles."

"I'm sorry, Hunny. You were just dead ass zombie staring for so long that I thought you stopped breathing." She explained as she wiped her eyes of the tears that were in the corners. Twisting his lips into a crooked frown, Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. Sitting forward in the seat with her arms folded on the backrest, Viveka nudged her companion in the shoulder with her elbow.

"What?"

"You ever think about getting out of this?" She let the question hang in the air for a second while he stared blankly at her. He looked like he didn't understand the question so she gestured in the air with her hand grandly. "All of this, the hunting thing. I mean, there's gotta be more out there that you want, right?"

"Tried it. It didn't end well." Dean didn't feel like explaining his experience with Lisa and her son Ben. He'd had a taste of something normal before things went right back to the insanity they were before. By the way he took a deep breath and exhaled, Viveka could sense it was a sensitive topic and instantly felt the guilt. Scooting over to the left. she gently touched the back of his neck and affectionately scratched at his hairline.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. It's just not in the cards for us. Every time we think we're getting close, the world is ending again. But..." His voice quieted down as he gripped the steering wheel with one hand and looked down at the pedals. Viveka leaned a little closer as if to hear him better.

"But?" Just as he was about to answer, the door creaked open and Sam slid inside and quickly closed it. He had an armful of fast food bags that were hot and ready to open. Once he was about to distribute what they'd ordered, he realized he'd entered into an awkward conversation that he ventured he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Uhh...should I go out and come back later?" He joked, passing Viveka's soda to her. Dean made a noise and snatched his meal away and started the car.

"Pssht...no. Come on. We've got a few more hours until we get to...what was this place called again?" Busying himself with a bite of his burger, Dean backed out and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to their next job. Sam just looked at his brother with a knowing grin without saying a word. Dean was cute when he was flustered, Viveka thought to herself, sipping her soda through the straw.

"Small town in Montana, from what the articles and news stories are saying it looks like we have another werewolf on the loose. Bodies with their chests ripped open and their hearts missing. Should be pretty quick." Sam explained, while Viveka snorted in the backseat. Dean was busy driving, but he cast a glance at her through the mirror, cocking his brow.

"What, you think werewolves are funny?"

"Well, yes. In this realm, they're wild creatures with no masters. Where I'm from, they were servants to my kind. Dogs beneath our feet, if you can believe it." Both brothers just stared sideways at each other as if to say she was annoyingly bragging about her realm once again. She did that a lot, like the vampires where she was from were superior beings. They just let her ramble if it helped her feel better. Eventually, she would talk herself out and fall asleep in a curled up back in the backseat while Dean and Sam listened to their rock music just low enough to hear and not wake her.

It was dark when Dean pulled over for one last stop for a couple hours of sleep. Sam was already in the depths of a dream along with their vampire companion, but Dean was struggling. Usually they both got their own row in the car but since Viveka joined the team, the quarters were a little cramped. He looked first at his brother and then at Viveka. She was still tucked into a ball against the door with her blanket across her lap.

"Ah hell with it, Viv..." Dean gently shook one of her knees which gently roused her from her rest. A heavy yawn and a stretch interrupted him as he attempted to say something, so he waited until she was done. "Viveka, can I sleep back here?"

"Mmh...what?" She said tiredly, rubbing one her eyes with the heel of her palm. "Dean? Wha'ts wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...nevermind, go back to sleep," He quickly said, brushing the matter off. But as she woke up a little more she shook her head.

"No what, tell me, Hunny." Dean hated when she called him 'Hunny,' but liked it at the same time. "I'm up, what is it?"

"It's cramped up here, I was asking if I could sleep back here," Jade hues opened quickly at the thought and she thanked that it was dark enough that he couldn't see a burning red blush on her cheeks.

"Uh y-yeah. I mean, it's your car. Sleep wherever you want."

After some shuffling and putting the beer cooler in the trunk, Dean took off his jacket and folded it to make a pillow against the window. Viveka remained firmly tucked against the opposite door while the hunter made himself comfortable and crossed him arms over his chest. He didn't close his eyes, however, and instead studied the little vampire practically cowering in the corner. Dean chewed his cheek anxiously and decided to strike up a quiet conversation.

"You know, Sam and I are realy glad that you decided to stay with us. You've...well, you've been a big help." Viveka smiled at his expense and fidgeted with her light blanket, unsure of what to say in response.

"It's nothin'. A lot more fun that making orders and stocking shelves, at least."

Quiet once again overcame the vehicle as Dean struggled with more to say. It was so hard to just talk to her when they weren't dicking around or arguing. Which was all the time. Instead of being at each other's throats, they were being nice she was being friendly. She was always nice to Castiel, and sometimes Sam, but hardly ever himself and he wasn't sure how to react. And his lack of knowing what to do lead him to blurt something out.

"Do you have a you know, a boyfriend?" Dean already rolled his eyes in embarrassment as the words left his mouth, his hand dragging down his face, utterly mortified. But Viveka found it amusing, endearing almost, considering just how often they disliked each other. So she decided to take it and run, to Dean's unfortunate surprise. His eyes opened to see those glowing eyes coming at him in the dark only to realize she was approaching him by crawling across the seat.

"H-hey what are you doing?" When her hand pressed against his chest he sputtered had gotten into her all of a sudden?! Just when she had brought her gaze as close to his that he could almsot taste her, she cracked a grin.

"Now why would you ask a silly thing like that, Dean Winchester?" She was a smug little shit, and he couldn't tell if she was trying to seduce him or compell him. "You interested?"

"N-no I was jsut asking!" He replied in a harsh whisper, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her from advancing any further. She had never been this close before and Dean had never once realized that she smelled like sweet mint, such a scent had left his mouth dry. "Viveka, quit it."

"Aw lighten up, Hunny, I was just playing," She teased, kissing the hunter on the corner of his lips before settling down against his chest. Dean released a breath he hadn't known that he was holding and ran his hand through his hair in relief. Viveka eased into what was an actual embrace from Dean while he tugged her blanket up to her shoulders. Sighing heavily, Dean's hand rested against the back of Viveka's head only to gently run his fingers through the dark strands. Whatever it took to put her back to sleep so she would calm down.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"I know," She replied, tiredness returning to her voice. Dean's affectionate petting was effective in lulling her back to sleep, but not entirely as she managed to say one more thing before succumbing. "But you know you love me..."

"You're not wrong." He whispered so as not to wake her back up. "You're not wrong..."

* * *

 **A/N: The next bit I will have to make up because you know how dreams work, they skip parts and proceed with you already knowing what happened. Bear with me as I figure out how to get from point A to point B.**


	6. Falling Too Fast

**A/N: Several private messages later and I give ya'll your smut. I initially wasn't going to include any but I mean, I listen to my readers when they go out of their way to contact me and request it. I don't think I'm all that great at writing it, but I mean if you guys think so then why the hell not? I just hope this doesn't taint the way you view Dean Winchester. That being said, I envision Dean as the kind of lover to wear someone out, to find whatever makes them tick and abuse the shit out of it. And also be a smug ass about it. So, without further explaining, here ya go. Enjoy.**

* * *

The first to wake up just before dusk was Sam, and to his surprise, he was stretched out in the front seat and Dean wasn't there. But before he managed to panic, all it took was a sideways glance to find his brother dead asleep in the back seat with Viveka. At first, Sam didn't like the sight of it but eventually came to the realization that he'd actually been expecting it. Dean and Viveka had an unusual chemistry, far unlike the girls he snagged for one night stands in road side bars. The vampire fought brilliantly beside both brothers but always a little closer to Dean when situations really got hairy. They were both equally reckless and brave, he noticed, it was only a matter of time before gravity pulled them closer together.

Instead of waking them, Sam opened his laptop for some more research on the recent attacks. It wasn't until the sun broke over the horizon that Dean stirred. The weight on his chest from Viveka sleeping there wasn't unpleasant, he had to admit. For a vampire, she was remarkable warm. And when she wasn't talking her face off, she was actually rather lovely.

"Good morning." Sam's voice cut through the quiet enough to startle both Dean and Viveka. The younger brother just couldn't stop himself from chuckling when the two stared at each other in awkward confusion before Dean cleared his throat and started to sit up. When he did, Viveka backed away and rubbed her face.

"Ahem, m-morning, Sammy. Viveka." Dean shuffled with himself only to exit and re-enter the car behind the wheel. Viveka felt strange, in a way she hadn't in her very long lifetime. And as the car purred to life, she went over the events of early this morning again and again in her head. Viveka didn't even want breakfast when they stopped for some before getting a room at the town's motel. She felt so entirely out of her own body, as if she was watching herself from afar. Perhaps she'd pushed her joke a little too far last night because now, Dean couldn't even look at her. And she couldn't bring herself to look at him either. She should have quit while she was ahead, but then again, he still held her all night. He wouldn't have done that if he wanted nothing to do with her. Regardless, it made her really think.

As always, Viveka stayed behind while the boys did their investigating into finding out who the big bad wolf was. Staying in the room with nothing but time to herself always gave her the opportunity to gather her thoughts, and this time, Dean was at the center of every thought. Viveka swore to herself hundreds of years ago that she would never get involved with a human, that vampires were meant to only ever be with other vampires. But this time, this guy, it was so different and she couldn't stop the downward spiral in which she was falling.

"This is insane. He's a human, a moment in this world while I'm an eternity..." Viveka spoke allowed to no one as she stared with empty eyes at the television screen. Wheel of Fortune. However, she wasn't paying any amount of attention. Instead she battled with herself and her morality about this situation. It was the way she'd been raised since birth. Humans were for enslavement and feeding, not loving. But that was another world, another life. Viveka didn't live that way anymore, she hadn't for centuries and hadn't tasted human blood in just as long.

The agony of realizing that she was falling so quickly for a human was bad enough. It was worse because it happened to be a hunter. And not just any hunter, a Winchester. She hated it so much that it made her throat hurt and her stomach churn, but merely thinking about him sent her heart into a frenzy, hard enough to prick tears into the corners of her eyes. Stupid hunter, stupid Dean! Viveka was impossibly frustrated with herself, specifically for letting it get this far.

Viveka didn't have long to dwell in her pity party, because just after twilight, she heard the engine of the Impala. Before the boys could get to the door, she hurriedly opened it and was relieved to see that they were okay. If she learned one thing in this life of theirs, it was that they were always coming back with cuts and bruises. When she didn't see any, she let the relief wash over her and let them inside. They came with pizza, her favorite human food on the planet.

"How'd everything go, boys?" She said, opening the box once Sam had set it down. With a slice in her hand she sat on one of the beds and began to eat. Both Sam and Dean groaned as they peeled themselves out of their cheap suits and ties. "That bad huh?"

"We're dealing with a small pack, and not just a rogue like we had initially thought. We need to find the alpha and take him out first. This group is nasty." Dean explained, stretching out next to Viveka after he had changed. Despite the way she felt, Viveka wasn't shy, they'd come to realize. Both of them were able to change in front of her without her making a scene.

"Have you figured out where the den is?" She said through a mouthful of pizza. Sam collapsed onto his bed with a drawn out sigh.

"Not yet, but we have a pretty good idea. We just need to figure out when they're all together and take 'em out. They're tearing people apart left and right, the people in this town are dropping like flies." The younger brother explained, he couldn't get the image of the two bodies from just the previous night. They were barely recognizable as human beings.

"You think you're up for this? It's bigger than the last werewolf we dealt with, at least 5." Dean directed his gaze at the munching vampire with nothing but concern in his eyes. She saw the same look on his face that evening in the woods after she found Sam's notes. Viveka made sure to finish her slice before answering, which Dean found impressive. He liked a woman who wasn't afraid to eat.

"Well yeah, they're just dogs, anyway. Besides, you need me." She teased, giving the Winchester a playful slap on the shoulder. From his place on his own bed, Sam watched a play fight transpire between his brother and the vampire, which turned into an awkward silence when Dean unintentionally wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, trapping her own arms in the hold.

"Gotcha, now say it. Say it!" He playfully barked, breaking the quiet.

"NO!" She whined, fighting in his arms, when he really knew she could break free at any moment. She was a vampire, after all. He made a noise in his throat, as if he was about to spit. "No, oh no, don't you dare!"

"Say it." He said through a mouthful of phlegm. Viveka cringed.

"FINE. Dean Winchester has defeated the weak vampire. Dean Winchester is the almighty, now let me go, you asshair!" Dean still wasn't letting her go and proceeded to slobber on her shoulder. "DEAN!"

"You know, I think we're out of beer, I'm gonna go down the street and get some more." Sam was up and out of the room before either Dean or Viveka had a chance to pull apart. The door slammed shut and Viveka finally realized that she was so close to the Winchester that she could hear his heartbeat. They both stared at the closed door for a few more seconds when Dean finally let her go and made a motion to stand up. She grimaced and wiped the drool off her shoulder, rubbing her hand on the comforter. While she settled down, she noticed a bizarre change in Dean, like he didn't want to touch her all of a sudden.

"Dean?"

"Sorry," He said shortly. But before he could actually erect himself, Viveka had her hand wrapped around his wrist. Her eyes were down and obscured by her bangs when he turned to look at her in the attempt to start a fight about her tight grip. But when he noticed how defeated she appeared, he swallowed audibly.

Neither of them said anything for at least a minute, Dean just sat there, too terrified to say anything. Was she losing control? Did she need to feed? By the way she seemed to be visibly trembling, whatever the problem was, it was difficult for her to admit. The grip on his wrist loosened and transitioned to his hand where she laced their fingers together, her shaking only getting stronger. Before long Viveka finally managed to gather the courage to look up and scoot closer and closer to the visibly shaken Winchester.

"Viv..." He muttered when her free hand touched his cheek, her thumb grazing gently along his bottom lip. The way her hypnotically bright hues studied his face made his heart leap in his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. "Ah hell with it."

Dean cast out his apprehension and lunged forward to kiss the vampire hard on the mouth. What surprised him the most was that she didn't struggle, she didn't fight, and instead she melted with a sigh of satisfaction. Viveka had been imagining what he had tasted like for weeks, and now that she was at last experiencing it, she wasn't the least bit disappointed. The hunter was a force to be reckoned with in the throes of passion, she wasn't prepared for his gusto when all of a sudden his hands had made quick work of removing both his and her shirts.

Viveka broke away from his lips to gasp for air only to be reunited with him once again, now on her back with him pressing her into the mattress. His flesh was warm to the touch against her tepid skin, burning her up from the outside in. A deep groan rose from the depths of his throat when he realized she was dragging her nails down the length of his back. But it was enough to draw him out of this passionate trance and left him staring at her, panting like he'd been under water for way too long. Viveka looked defenseless underneath him, he couldn't even bring himself to look at what he was sure were gorgeous breasts. He was acting so out of character when he sat up and placed his feet on the floor, his back turned to her.

"Dean?" Viveka was stunned when he so suddenly stopped, unsure of what she'd done wrong. She tentatively touched her lips that were sore from his forceful kissing. He was sitting there with his head in his hands, his ribcage expanding heavily under his hard breathing. "Dean, what did I do?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. It's me. I can't..." He drifted offand rose his head as she pressed herself against his back, arms coming around his shoulders. His hands grasped her arms, thumbs caressing her smooth skin. "I can't do this. Not with you."

What he said cut through her like a knife to the bone.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" She said, tucking her face against his back. Her voice trembled on the verge of tears and it damn near broke his heart. He leaned his head down and kissed her arms.

"It isn't you. It's me. It's literally me. Every time I get close to someone, they die or I lose them in some other way. And I can't take that risk. I can't, not again." Slowly, Viveka used her fingers under his chin to make him turn around and face her. When he looked at her and the sadness that he caused in her eyes, he wanted to just die. Eyes that beautiful didn't deserve to be sad. It had to be a sin.

"Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" Viveka gently teased, her voice cracking from the threat of tears. Dean hated this, he hated what he'd just done to her. After months of doing nothing but bickering and fighting, Viveka couldn't take it anymore. She needed Dean. More than she needed anyone in hundreds of years. Admitting so was difficult. Especially when he looked at her with so much obvious hurt, he'd done this dance before with someone he dared to care about.

"Dean," She spoke once more to get his attention. When she had it, she continued. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

It didn't take much convincing from her to make him believe what she said. Once again his lips were on hers and he was right back in her arms with his weight pressing her down. Bless Sam for knowing when to leave. Viveka made a mental note to thank him later. Because he didn't come back at all that night to give them all the time they needed to be together. Viveka couldn't believe that she was here in this motel room with Dean, beside herself with such a hot passion that she hadn't felt in centuries.

Dean had a fair amount of experience under his belt when it came to women, but unlike his brother, he never slept with anything he hunted. But being with Viveka was an entirely knew thing altogether. She was rougher, perhaps incapable of containing her animalistic passion. Whatever it was, he didn't care, despite all of the bruising love bites and bloody welts she left all over his body. Just the sounds she made when he made powerful love to her was enough to have him hooked, he was hers at this point. As if her marks weren't enough to stake her claim. And when she came to her orgasms, Dean felt so deep under her spell.

* * *

Sam crawled back into the motel room at a little after 7 in the morning as quietly as he possibly could. With the door closed and a six pack of beer tucked in his arm, Sam found both his brother and Viveka asleep in the same bed. Despite everything they had been taught growing up, Dean had fallen for a vampire, not unlike Sam when he was with Ruby. He could easily rub that in Dean's face when he considered how much grief he gave Sam about it. But just one look at how utterly content Dean was turned Sam off the idea.

Regardless, they had work to do.

"Dean, Viveka. Come on guys, get up. We gotta find that den." Sam's voice was enough to rouse Viveka first, and she sat up, clutching the sheet around her chest with a yawn. "Oh, you're naked."

"Oh grow up, Sam." She grumbled. Her head was pounding with quite the headache, which meant she needed to feed at some point today.

"Well, take your time, I have to shower. I slept in the car last night." Sam sounded annoyed, perhaps because he didn't actually sleep much. She felt a little guilty, but not too much. When Sam disappeared into the bathroom, Viveka glanced to her left where Dean was still sleeping. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his ear.

"Dean, Hunny, wake up. You need to find the den. And I have to feed."

"Mmh, hush..." He said, pinning her down with one of his heavy arms, burying his face into the nape of her neck. Dean wasn't aware that Sam was back and started feeling up her sides. "I think I can knock the hunger out of you."

His voice husked darkly in her ear as his hand journeyed down her belly and in between her thighs. He was waking up enough to hear the shower running in the next room, but it didn't seem to deter him from his goal. Viveka made attempts to push him away from her but her efforts fell flat when he slipped underneath the blankets and disappeared.

"Dean!" She whispered harshly, making sure to not raise suspicion from Sam. "What are you doing?! Sam is here! Come out of there! Dean?!"

"Breakfast..." Dean mumbled, kissing his way up the insides of her thighs before taking an experimental taste of the vampire. The flavor he was greeted with was unlike anything else, or anyone else in the past. So divine, in fact, that Viveka couldn't stop him as he lunged forward and devoured her entirely. The reaction he elicited out of her was a sharp, but contained cry and a violent arch of her spine. She dared to spread her legs instinctively but he growled and held her thighs in place with firm hands.

Sam was notorious for long showers, especially after sleeping in the car to get out all the kinks and cramps. With that in mind, Dean feasted with every intention to make her climax before starting her day. While concealed under the blankets, he moved her shaking legs to rest over his shoulders all the while driving her all kinds of insane with the motions of his devious tongue. In all her years, Viveka couldn't recall a man that spoiled her needs quite like Dean Winchester did.

No man had ever made her moan and cry out their name like this man. Subtle strokes of his tongue against her hood had the vampire writhing in the sheets and running her fingers through his hair and gripping her nails deep into the muscle of his shoulders. Doing so only made him eat her with that much more vigor. Viveka could barely stand the electric waves dancing up and her spine, the tingles in her belly and thighs. Just when she thougth she was getting close, he'd stop, only to make the sensation go away to make her last longer and start again.

"Dean...Dean! S-Sam is gonna come out at any moment..." She pleaded with him for some mercy, but he sat up enough to look at her with a wickedly seductive grin that she'd never seen before.

"Not before you cum, first." Jesus. Who was this man? He was so different from the asshole that had kidnapped her all those months ago, the man who she was always fighting with about something stupid. Instead, he was a lover unlike any other. Dean loved on her until she saw stars, heard color, saw sound. Viveka panicked when she heard the shower turn off and the curtain pull back. Dean heard it too because he suddenly dove that tongue into her to find that sweet spot he'd discovered last night.

"Dean!" Viveka's voice lost all of its momentum when she apexed and tried to cry out, but perhaps doing so all night had worn out her voice. But Dean certainly noticed and he couldn't help himself when she hit the roof, he simmered in that sweet release of hers. He had a few more minutes while Sam shaved, he knew his brother's routine and had it memorized. When he finally crawled out from under the blankets and gave her that stupidly gorgeous smile, she shoved his chest.

"Aw come on, you know you enjoyed that."

"That's irrelevant, Dean Winchester." Viveka hastily dressed herself while Dean lay on his side, his head propped up on his palm, looking very pleased with himself. Tossing his pair of jeans that were left on the floor into his face, Viveka rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, put your pants on."

Dean rolled himself out of bed and did as she told him, he zipped up his jeans just as Sam exited the steam filled bathroom, towel drying his hair. He took one look at his brother's back and hollered.

"What the hell?! Dean! Viveka! Did you mutilate each other?" He was dumbfounded, the long slices down his back had actual scabs and weren't just welts. Dean turned around and startled his brother even more. "What the hell kind of hickies are those, Viveka!?"

"Stop screeching, I'm too hungry for you to be this loud this early." Viveka complained, rubbing her head.

"Jesus, I'm glad you guys finally broke the tension but my God. Some restraint would benefit you greatly." Sam countered, to which Dean's only reply was to come up behind Viveka and wrap his arms tightly around her waist and press a kiss to her neck. Sam had some nerve when he had shacked up with a demon of all things.

"Calm down, Sammy. A couple of hickies aren't the end of the world." Dean said at last.

"You look like you rolled in a pile of leeches." The brothers continued to bicker and it became too much for Viveka's headache. She needed to feed and if she didn't do it soon, she'd put them both at risk. It didn't take much to slip out and disappear into the woods behind the motel and find herself some actual breakfast. She'd be useless to the boys without any strength, and after what Dean had put her through the night before, her tank was running on empty.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was a little rushed but I hope it's still enjoyable to my readers. This part didn't happen in the dream, like I said, it was all sort of implied in that weird dreamy kinda way. And after enough of you requesting, I finally caved.**


End file.
